21 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-21 ; Comments *Peel plays a Zambian record by Kalambo Hit Parade given to him by Charlie Gillett *Peel plays a Sudanese record from Abdel Aziz El Mubarak. *Peel receives a 3 inch CD, which he has never seen before, from the Triffids. He then plays a track from it. *Peel plays a session track from the Stupids covering the UK Subs' You Don't Belong. *Peel dedicates the Clovers' Blue Velvet track to the Pig. Sessions * Stupids #3. Recorded: 1987-10-13. Tracklisting *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Lotse An Bord (12" - American Sector) Ediesta :(JP: 'This is from the Bad Boy Orchestra. I wish I could remember the bloke who given me this if I ever indeed knew it, cause I should like to find out where he got it from. I think he told me he brought it back from New York. Well I'm not even quite sure about that. More importantly I should like to know where to get more, well not the same exactly, but similar, Bad Boy Orchestra, Do You Wanna Dance') *Bad Boy Orchestra: Do You Wanna Dance (12") Southway #''' *Stupids: You Die (session) '''@ *Age Of Chance: Take It! (LP - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin #''' *Shirley And Lee: Somebody Put A Juke Box In The Study Hall (v/a LP - Wild!) Stateside '''# *Twang: This Is Intrusion (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard *Silos: She Lives Up The Street (LP - Cuba) Record Collect *Kalambo Hit Parade: Impanga Ya Mambwe *Stupids: You'll Never Win (session) @''' *Trouble Funk: Let's Get Small (12" - Trouble) 4th & Broadway '''# *Screeching Weasel: I Can't Stand Myself (LP - Screeching Weasel) Underdog *Scientists: Place Called Bad (LP - The Human Jukebox) Karbon :(JP: 'And the other day somebody brought a round a whole bunch of 12 inches from Factory records, varying degrees of quality of course almost inevitably, could hardly expected to be all exactly the same. The one I enjoyed the most though, comes from France I believe, from Fadela and it's called N'Sel Fik') *Fadela: N'Sel Fik (12") Factory *Sapphires: Dead Man's Grave (LP - The Sapphires) Swingin' Door *Emcee Royal Ron: Opsta Now (Stop Now) (12") Schoolly-D *Washington White: The New 'Frisco Train (v/a LP - Mississippi Moaners 1927-1942) Yazoo *Stupids: Pasta Boy (session) *Mark Stewart + Maffia: Survival (12" - This Is Stranger Than Love) Mute *Wedding Present: All This & More (CD - George Best) Reception *Abdel Aziz El Mubarak: Ahla Eyyoun (LP - Tahrimni Minnak) Globe Style *Triffids: Vagabond Holes (CD - Bury Me Deep In Love) Island :(JP: 'Where are we now? I completely lost my place, I was hoping to tell you what was on the Friday Rock Show this week, but I can't find any information about it, but doubtless Tommy would approve of this I think') *Virus: Malignant Massacre (LP - Pray For War) Metalworks *Jesus And Mary Chain: Rider (7" - Darklands) Blanco Y Negro *Brother D: Clappers Power (Radio Dub Mix) (12") Rough Trade *Stupids: Your Little World (session) @''' *Cud: Mind The Gap (12") Reception *Dustdevils: Mother Shipton (12" - The Dropping Well) Rouska :(JP: 'Not what you call an easy listening I suppose, that's the Dustdevils and that comes from The Dropping Well EP on Rouska records and that was Mother Shipton and what was I going to say to you, something quite riveting at this point, oh yes my thanks to a Billy Mackenzie from Port Glasgow, for sending me birthday wishes for the Pig, whose birthday is next Tuesday. She's the one who ought to be actually on Jonathan Ross' programme and Wogan and so on.') *Zinica: Johnny's Life (LP - Bluefields Express) Club Sandino *Shrubs: Blackmailer's Heartache (LP - Take Me Aside For A Midnight Harangue) Ron Johnson *Stupids: You Don't Belong (session) '''@ *Clovers: Blue Velvet (LP - The Clovers) Atlantic #''' Tracks marked '''@ on File 2 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3643XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) The Stupids (UK) John Peel session # 2. 21st October 1987 (Remastered) * 3) CUT UPS 5 1987 C90 (John Peel - Hip Hop, House, Go-Go, Dance) Oct - Nov 1987 ; Length * 1) 1:57:57 * 2) 0:07:07 * 3) 1:37:09 (1:02:02 - 1:20:44) ; Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Many thanks to The Uncouth Youth * 3) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3643/1) * 2) YouTube * 3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online